


Overdue Confessions

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, feeling of home, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might had a lot of things hit him since he came back into Iron Maiden's life. Though now one of those things has left a scar on her. Is that a bad he can deal or will Iron Maiden find out what the real issue is?
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Overdue Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is after 10 Years, the snippet of failures and Ripping away the Veil.  
In the encounter with Shadow Veil he revealed that she was still afraid of All Might; that shadow-Might hurt her in a fight. Endeavor had a list of suitors for her and that he was going on missions with her. 
> 
> All Might found out Iron had developed quite a life, after him. And that he hurt her more than he realized. Now they are actually working through a few of their issues that caused them some underlined friction. I am a big believer in relationships take work and not making assumptions about things. Hopefully that comes through in their stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It had been almost two weeks..

Weeks since her ‘friends’ visited her at the school. Weeks since Endeavor came by with his visit and list of men for her. Weeks of other people showing up and reminding her of things.. Yes, a list of things that had grown in the last two years. 

A list Toshinori never even knew existed. 

“Hey you,” Iron Maiden declared coming up behing All Might on the roof top. “I haven’t gotten to talk to you much lately,” casually adding as she came up next to him. 

“Yeah,” was the only word All Might said for what felt like several minutes. “Works been busy,” he finally added looking straight ahead. 

Iron Maiden glanced around “That is why you are standing on a rooftop alone staring at the city?” All Might coughed and crossed his arms. Iron Maiden chuckled and flicked his belt. “I told you lying is not your strong suit. You haven’t been the same since the boys came to visit me, my male classmates,” she began. “Do you have a problem with them Sweetie? Because I kinda thought you would be interested in seeing more people that I spent my school time with,” Iron Maiden tried to play as her hand glided around his belt onto his back. 

“They were ..interesting..” he finally managed to put together a few words. “Certainly have some different abilities,” he tried to add under his breath. 

“Ah. That’s the issue.”

“What?”

Iron Maiden stood up straight with her hands back on her sides, “I thought it would be how flirty or assertive White is but you really did not like the fact that a Shadow-Might manifested did you?”

“You have a scar now.”

“Yeah. It really did a great opening shot,” Iron Maiden again playfully said as she pulled her suit out as though she was looking at the chest scar. All Might flinched without even looking at her. She caught the tension though. “Did you think my mind would downplay your skills more because I know?” Iron Maiden asked begins to rub his side. All Might’s hand came off his waist and began to move behind her. “I’ve seen you at your best and at your worst All Might. I haven’t stopped looking either,” she tried to encourage with a grin. When he finally turned, barely towards her the worn tension was still in his forced smile but deep in his eyes.

Iron Maiden sighed as she turned towards him. “Both sides make up someone very important to me. Someone I love,” she said with a soft smile. Her hair slide behind her ear as she declared her thoughts with a purity All Might had not seen in a long time. “Letting someone in that deeply and trusting them more than anyone else isn’t exactly easy. Sometimes it isn’t even gentle All Might.” Iron Maiden explained. His hand touched her shoulder. “All Might you’ve been letting me talk about my feeling a lot since you came to take care of me, even limiting what you say about this relationship, and honestly that scares me a bit because I know the lengths you will go to keep a secret. Even if it is your own emotions; and especially if it is something you think will hurt someone.”

“Iron.. I,” All Might tried to being.

“Wait a minute Might. I wasn’t inviting you to speak right now,” Iron Maiden interrupted. “There is something I do need to confess. You know that I hate not being there for you on that day, a day I was supposed to be trained for; also you know how I feel about our fight after your time in the hospital. But the year before that and the year following let me reflect on a lot of regrets. It let me realize how awful a partner I truly was and still am,” she began explaining as she moved just out his reach.

“Iron.”

Iron Maiden wraps a hair around his mouth. “Please just let me say it all?”

He nodded.

“You went away and stopped responding to me without a reason I could guess. It became so infuriating it was hurtful. But it made me realize that the only reason I wasn’t pushing myself to leave Devil’s Dock to chase you and find out why, after it developed new Heroes and things were ‘safe’, is because I was dependent on you. I was hiding my power and other ‘heroic’ potentials behind you. I know those who will know my power will know it regardless but the world only saw me as your shadow. I know I could do so very much more, on my own,” Iron Maiden explained. She sighed as she rubbed her neck. “I was encouraging the lie that we need All Might to answer the call when in fact other heroes can step up instead; a thing I preached against in everything I teach! Society should not be dependant on one person instead it needs to have faith in the group called Heroes. But I just spread the lie. I was going against what I wanted others to believe. It felt like I lied to the world. Then I failed in my mission to aid in the fight against All For One. And even before that I failed to give you a baby.”

‘Iron..’ All Might thought as he moves his hand onto her back. 

She turns towards him. “So as a hero, a work partner, and a life partner I failed completely,” Iron Maiden confessed with a slight shrug. 

Iron Maiden felt All Might tugging on the hair on his mouth while trying to pull her closer. A soft chuckle escaped her. “I knew you’d have something to say about that but I wanted to deal with it first. Before I couldn’t even figure why I was angry; why I was feeling so much hatred that I thought was at you. It took a while but I figured it out,” she said with another smile. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me? You were going through all this on your own. Just a few feet away from me! Is this why you’ve barely looked at me since you’ve began working again? I could have helped. I would have!’ All Might thought to himself as his fingers tried to get under the hair that was wrapping his head tighter to hold his mouth shut. Her hand graced his chest causing him to look at her again. 

“It was something I needed to confront on my own Toshi. I needed to know the answer to those questions without outside factors swaying my thoughts anymore. I needed to know what my problems are so I could learn from them and grow,” she explained. 

All Might sighed as he stopped messing with the hairs. His shoulders and hands dropped as he conceded. His focus returned when he felt her fingers on his side again. 

“I know we’ve had a lot of problems and some of them can’t be solved at all because of the situations we are involved with..” Iron Maiden renewed the conversation. “But the ones we can do something about I want try. You said it before but now I guess it is my turn. Can I have another chance to be with you?” she asked as her hands rested on his belt.

All Might was frozen as the hair slipped off him. He was not ready for the confession let alone the question at the end. She had a smile sincere smile as he looked down at the woman standing next to him. It was warmth and purest smile he had seen on her face in the last few weeks.

His shoulders came up as water pricked at his eyes. “I was relieved we didn’t have a baby!” burst out of him.

“What?” Iron Maiden said as All Might covered his mouth. “That.. is surprising.”

He waved his hands. “No I didn’t mean. I mean. Ohh!” after a few moments of stumbling verbally and apparently waving his hands around enough Iron Maiden’s laugh refocused his attention. 

She gently took his hand in both of her’s and wrapped it comfortably. “What did want to say?”

He sighed and took a deep breath. His fingers traced over her hand. It felt like it had been so long since she held him this way. Part of him did not want to spoil the moment. But he kissed her fingers and began anyway, “When you told me what the doctors said that day I was upset. I wanted to cry as much as you were. But as things went along, as time did, I found that I as much as it hurt part of me was also relieved.” He took a sharp breath. “I remembered my.. She had a baby, a husband. A happy family. And he took it! She had to give up..” he began pouring out as his nose began sniffling. His breathing got faster and faster. “I had you, your father; and sister. Spyder and his crew. If we got married.. If we had the baby,” he crumbled. Her hair wrapped around him like the biggest pair of arms he could imagine. She pulled his hand to her chest as she nuzzled against his neck. His arm wrapped around her back. “I couldn’t loss you too,” he finally confessed. She squeezed his hand, kissed his ear, and her hair held him as closely as a favorite blanket would. 

He closed his eyes. It was gone. 

The world was gone. All Might was gone. The guilt and stress from this secret was gone. 

Once again he was wrapped, warm, safe and the only way he describe the last feeling was loved. He turned his head to look at her only to be greeted by a warm, endearing kiss. He could have melted onto her in that moment. 

She nuzzled into his cheek for a moment afterward, “It is all right Toshi.”

He leaned back a little. “Huh? You’re not mad at me?”

Iron Maiden released him from her hair but kept his hand in one of her hands. The other stroked his arm. “No,” she relaxed. She gave a soft smile had more relief than he expected in it. “Having children is a huge step, especially if there is some bad history associated. Being sad and yet relieved are both very valid. Thank you for telling me,” she said before leaning on his chest. His felt his hand being held against her thigh as her fingers weaved between his. Her other hand stroked up and down his arm. His free hand glided down from the top of her head to her shoulder. Her voice broke his chain of thought, “And thank you for talking about her again.” 

He looked at the before. He doubts she even truly realized how much he was wrapped around her. At this moment though, he would not have it any other way. “Sure,” came out softer than he thought but with an even softer smile. She gave him a quick smirk too before resting on his chest. 

Everything went quiet. Even the city managed to give them a warm moment. 

“You do realize if we start bonding again we should probably go back to the doctors and visit the ‘what ifs’ again?” she started in her blunt matter of fact tone. All Might snorted. He hugged as her timing always made him want to laugh. “We should have a loose idea..in case I don’t fail you for once,” Iron Maiden in a low tone mutter. 

His smile grew as his shoulders lifted. One would almost swear he was beginning to sparkle as his hands grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. He didn’t want to laugh at what she had said but the relieved cheering came out him as he spun in place. “You know I have never seen you as a failure! Even if life has stopped us from doing some of the things we’ve wanted. But I am so proud of you for working through these issues so well on your own,” All Might began. ‘And all the help you have given me,’ he recalled. He lowered her down enough that she could put her hands on his shoulder and they could touch foreheads together. He swears his smile got bigger as he felt her fingers near his ear. “I would be thrilled to have you in my life again!” he almost cheered finally responding to the question she asked earlier. He grinned at the soft pink tone on Iron Maiden’s face. He wrapped her tight in his arm as he curled slightly over her. His head buried on her shoulder as one hand seem to actually push it closer to him. The other hand pushed her entire back and waist against him. Iron Maiden’s eyes opened wider as this was in fact the tightest he’s ever held her. “I’m truly home,” came out of him quietly as something fell onto Iron’s shoulder. 

It finally hit her, the weight of everyone’s choices the last few years and what it was stopping them from doing. ‘Love really does hurt sometimes but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try..to find our own loving home.’ Grizel thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around All Might’s neck. She pulled her legs together just so she could wedge them against his body because her feet were no where near the ground. She began stroking his hair. “Welcome home, my Sunshine.”


End file.
